Buscando el honor perdido
by Cris Snape
Summary: Era la vergüenza de la familia. Durante toda su vida, Marius únicamente quiso recuperar el honor perdido, pero el tiempo y la guerra le demostraron que sus esfuerzos no merecían la pena. Regalo navideño para Orgullo Verde y Plata.


**BUSCANDO EL HONOR PERDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_**Para Orgullo Verde y Plata**_

* * *

—Buenos días, tío. ¿Cómo estás?

Phineas Black estrechó la mano de su sobrino y le palmeó un hombro con cariño. Desde que el joven comenzara sus estudios superiores en la universidad de Oxford apenas se veían y, aunque jamás lo reconociera abiertamente, lo echaba de menos. Marius había llegado a su vida cuando tenía once años y a los dos les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la situación, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a entenderse. Y a quererse.

—Perfectamente, ya lo ves. ¿Y tú? Ya iba siendo hora de que visitaras mi nueva casa.

—Es bonita y parece confortable, aunque me extraña que te la hayas comprado tan lejos de la ciudad.

—¡Oh, sí! Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Tú? —Marius se rió al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a una mesa de jardín repleta de aperitivos—. Me extraña mucho, con lo que te gustan las fiestas.

—Ya no soy tan joven como antes. Estoy empezando a creer que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que no lo conseguirás.

—No hagas eso, muchacho. Soy un experto jugador y no tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—No estoy hablando de póker, tío Phineas, sino de tu carácter. No has nacido para vivir rodeado de tanta paz.

—Ya veremos qué pasa. Y no te quedes ahí como un pasmarote. ¡Come!

Marius sonrió y se sirvió un canapé de aspecto delicioso. En cuanto lo probó, mostró su conformidad con un gesto y cambió completamente de tema.

—¿Te has traído a la señora Willis desde Londres?

—No quiso venirse conmigo, la muy tozuda. Su hija mayor ha tenido una niña hace poco y dice que quiere estar cerca de ella.

—Pues has contratado a una buena cocinera.

—¿Quién te dice a ti que no he preparado todo esto yo mismo?

—Tío, por favor, que no he nacido ayer.

Phineas se carcajeó. Definitivamente, el muchacho lo tenía calado.

—Está bien, tengo personal nuevo. Entenderás que no puedo prescindir del servicio, aunque te confieso que hubiera preferido un elfo doméstico. Son mucho más baratos.

—Quizá deberías ponerte en contacto con tus hermanos brujos y pedirles uno.

Phineas dejó de sonreír para mirar fijamente a su sobrino. Marius casi nunca hacía bromas referentes a la familia que quedó atrás tanto tiempo antes y supo con sólo mirarle que allí había gato encerrado. Podría haberle preguntado directamente, pero estaba convencido de que el chico sacaría el tema antes o después.

—Sería inútil. Hace mucho que me borraron de ese horroroso tapiz.

—Fue la tía Elladora. Recuerdo aquel día perfectamente. Repitieron medio centenar de veces que eras la vergüenza de la familia y organizaron una especie de ritual mágico. Supongo que más tarde lo hicieron también conmigo.

Phineas asintió lentamente. Marius fingía que nada de aquello le importaba, pero su mirada se llenaba de amargura cada vez que recordaba su infancia. Una infancia feliz en ciertos aspectos pero siempre oscurecida por la sombra de la sospecha que se vio confirmada cuando cumplió los once años y no recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

—¿Dejaron que los niños estuvierais presentes?

—En realidad no. Cassiopea y yo lo vimos todo a escondidas, hasta que padre se dio cuenta y nos tiró de las orejas.

—¡Ah, el espíritu rebelde de los Black! Confieso que a mí me hubiera gustado presenciar una de esas ceremonias. Imagino que todos se comportaron con mucha solemnidad. ¿Cierto?

—Tú los conoces mejor que yo, tío —Marius se encogió de hombros—. Estuviste mucho más tiempo con ellos.

—No te creas, muchacho. Desde muy niño preferí otra clase de compañía. Solía escaparme para jugar con los niños muggles. Hice que a tu abuela le salieran canas verdes, cosa que por otro lado tampoco era tan difícil.

Marius volvió a reír, aunque no tardó en ponerse serio otra vez. Phineas solía ser un hombre paciente, pero empezaba a estar realmente intrigado.

—Hablemos de cosas menos desagradables —Dijo, sirviéndole al muchacho una copa de vino muggle traído desde Francia la semana anterior—. Hace unos días mantuve una conversación con un viejo amigo que trabaja en el Ministerio de Economía y le comenté que acabas de graduarte. Creo que conseguí impresionarle lo suficiente como para que esté interesado en conocerte.

—Te agradezco que uses tus contactos para ayudarme a conseguir un empleo, tío, pero ya no va a ser necesario —Marius carraspeó y se removió con cierta incomodidad. Phineas comprendió entonces que estaba a punto de descubrir qué era lo que preocupaba al chico y se dispuso a escuchar atentamente—. Me he alistado en el ejército.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿En el ejército muggle?

—Sí. Llevaba algún tiempo pensándolo y finalmente me he decidido. Empiezo mi entrenamiento el próximo lunes.

Phineas entornó los ojos. No podía creer lo que ese insensato acababa de decir. Tenía apenas ocho años cuando por primera vez a un muggle y no tardó en comprender que no eran tan diferentes de los brujos. Poco a poco empezó a sentir fascinación hacia ellos y en cuanto terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts decidió que viviría en un ambiente carente por completo de magia. Durante años había conocido de primera mano a los muggles y sabía de sus defectos y sus virtudes y por eso consideraba que lo que Marius había hecho era una estupidez.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Dijo, atónito—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No, tío. Soy muy consciente de lo que he hecho.

—Pero Marius… ¿Es que no sabes cómo es el ejército muggle?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. A estas alturas deberías ser consciente de que nunca tomo una decisión sin haberlo meditado detenidamente.

Phineas clavó las uñas en el reposabrazos de su butacón de mimbre y se puso en pie.

—¡Marius! ¿Acaso no sabes que la guerra podría estallar en Europa en cualquier momento?

—Claro que sí. Me atrevería a decir que sé mucho más del conflicto que tú mismo.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Phineas no le dejó responder. La situación era tan grave que no podía perder el tiempo escuchando los desvaríos de aquel chiflado—. Da igual, porque vamos a arreglarlo ahora mismo.

—Tío…

—Me vas a decir dónde te has alistado exactamente y yo me encargaré de que todos piensen que lo ocurrido ha sido un malentendido.

—No quiero que hagas eso, tío —Marius también se levantó. En su vida había hablado más en serio—. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero es lo que quiero hacer.

—¿Por qué, demonios?

—Porque necesito recuperar mi honor.

El estupor apenas duró un instante, vencido irremediablemente por la ira. Phineas, que tenía los puños apretados, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos mientras las ganas de hechizar a alguien aumentaban. En ese momento estaba enfadado con todo el mundo, sobre todo con los miembros de su noble y ancestral familia.

No era justo que Marius se sintiera así. De haber podido, le hubiera sacado todas esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, pero sabía que era imposible razonar con él cuando se trataba de los Black. Recordó el día en que Cygnus se presentó en su casa londinense acompañado por un niño flaco y tembloroso. _"Tienes que quedártelo, Phineas"_ dijo, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. _"Si no te lo quedas, tendré que deshacerme de él"_. Y no dudó de que su hermano hubiera sido capaz de matar a su hijo para salvaguardar el supuesto honor familiar.

Al principio, Phineas no lo quiso a su lado. En esos años lo único que le interesaba era ganar dinero y pasárselo bien. Los felices años veinte en el mundo muggle fueron realmente felices y el brujo, que siempre tuvo buen olfato para los negocios, no sólo amasó una fortuna durante los años de bonanza, sino que se las apañó para no hundirse junto a las otras víctimas del crack del año 1929. Phineas adoraba asistir a fiestas, visitar clubes de mala reputación y yacer junto a muggles sensuales y libertinas, pero todo se fue al traste cuando Marius entró en su vida.

Les costó un poco adaptarse a las circunstancias. Marius intentaba hacerse el fuerte, pero seguía siendo un niño y extrañaba a su familia, mientras que Phineas rumiaba su mala suerte y maldecía a los locos capaces de abandonar a sus hijos a su suerte. Después, todo mejoró y Marius demostró que, pese a ser un squib, era lo suficientemente talentoso como para hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Fue el mejor de su promoción en el internado muggle más afamado de Londres, aprendió a tocar el violín y recientemente se había graduado en Oxford con honores. Constantemente se esforzaba por ser el mejor y ahora le venía con esas. Y todo por culpa de los malditos Black.

—No tienes ningún honor que recuperar, Marius —Afirmó con severidad.

—Mi condición aún avergüenza a la familia y lo sabes.

—Francamente, muchacho, te creía más sensato. ¿Cómo puedes repetir esas estupideces que te enseñó el descerebrado de tu padre?

—Soy un squib y ni siquiera tú puedes negar eso.

—¿Acaso eres el responsable de eso? Naciste sin magia, sí. ¿Y qué?

—Los Black son brujos desde tiempos ancestrales.

—Brujos y muchas otras cosas —Phineas respiró hondo. Sabía que necesitaba calmarse porque gritando no iba a lograr que su sobrino cambiara de idea—. Quizá te resulte difícil de creer, Marius, pero eres un Black de los pies a la cabeza.

—¡Venga ya!

—Mírate. Físicamente eres el vivo retrato del abuelo Phineas, incluso eres el único de tus hermanos que ha heredado sus ojos grises.

—Hay un refrán muggle, tío. Aunque la mona se vista de seda…

—Eres inteligente —Phineas le interrumpió—. Eres astuto, un perfecto estratega y tienes carisma y dotes de mando. Podrías conseguir cualquier cosa que te propusieras aún sin magia.

—Puede, pero eso no hace que sea menos squib.

—¿Alistarte en el ejército sí lo hará?

Vio cómo Marius apretaba los dientes y sonrió internamente. Si con ese último argumento no le convencía de lo erróneo de su actitud, nada lo haría. Creyó por un instante que la victoria era suya, pero Marius también había heredado la obstinación de los Black y negó con la cabeza.

—No espero que lo entiendas y no necesito tu aprobación. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—¡Maldita sea, Marius Black! ¡Eres un loco!

—Posiblemente, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Lo necesito.

Phineas se dio por vencido. No había nada que hacer.

* * *

La enfermera terminó de hacerle la cura de la mañana y le ayudó a abrocharse la camisa del pijama. Marius se sentía muy cansado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte su humor había mejorado bastante. Las noticias llegadas desde el continente eran esperanzadoras y el final de la guerra parecía próximo, pero ante todo le alegraba contar con la compañía de Prudence.

Las enfermeras siempre la instaban a abandonar la sala mientras le limpiaban la herida, aunque ella no solía alejarse demasiado. Marius se preparó para unos cuantos mimos matutinos y sonrió cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta, tan guapa y elegante como siempre. Lo que le sorprendió fue comprobar que no venía sola. Al principio temió verse obligado a hablar con alguno de sus superiores, quienes lo habían visitado en alguna ocasión desde que su estado de salud empezara a mejorar, pero no eran ellos. Se trataba de su tío, Phineas Black.

Marius no había pensado en él y se sintió ligeramente avergonzado. Cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte, en sus escasos momentos de consciencia, sólo deseaba tener a Prudence cerca, quedando su tío relegado al olvido. Y no era justo. Phineas Black cuidó de él cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y le debía mucho de lo que era en el presente.

—Mira quién ha venido a verte —Prudence sonreía al tiempo que agarraba el brazo del señor Black para acercarlo un poco más a la cama—. Conseguí ponerme en contacto con él hace un par de días y finalmente ha podido venir.

—No te creas que ha sido fácil, muchacho. Inglaterra es un caos.

—Os dejo solos.

Prudence se alejó. Marius la miró con gratitud y después centró su atención en Phineas, quien permanecía en pie y con un bastón en la mano derecha.

—¿Te ha pasado algo?

—¿Te refieres a esto? Creo que me da un aspecto muy distinguido. ¿No crees?

Marius tuvo que reírse. No fue buena idea porque la herida le dio un tirón que dolió bastante.

—Tu esposa es un encanto —Phineas se sentó a su lado—. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener noticias tuyas y me era casi imposible localizarte. Por suerte, Prudence se puso en contacto conmigo por teléfono.

—Siempre está en todo.

—Me doy perfecta cuenta. ¿Cómo estás, Marius?

—Mucho mejor que hace unas semanas.

—Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota…

—Tío, no tengo ganas de sermones ahora mismo. ¿Podrías dejarlo para luego?

Phineas abrió la boca como si pensara seguir con la regañina, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con un movimiento casi espasmódico, alzó una mano y le apretó con fiereza el hombro. Pese a haber cuidado bien de él, nunca fue demasiado afectuoso y pocas veces dejaba ver lo mucho que quería a su sobrino.

—No consentiré que vuelvas a ese lugar.

—No creo que pueda, tío —Marius apretó los dientes—. Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Aquello que me impulsó a alistarme en el ejército ya no me importa —Marius se incorporó un poco, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo—. Pensé que si demostraba mi valor y mi fuerza sería digno de mi apellido, pero ahora me da igual. Lo único que quiero es olvidarme de todo y volver a casa con mi mujer.

—Prudence… Y pensar que me caía mal cuando la conocí.

—Tenías demasiadas ganas de que me casara con una bruja.

—Puesto que tenías en mente eso de recuperar el honor familiar, se me ocurrió que si tenías un hijo brujo se te quitaría la tontería.

Marius puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que recuperaba la sonrisa. Había necesitado pasar por la experiencia más dura de su vida para poner en orden sus prioridades y ahora tenía claro qué era lo más importante en su vida, aquello por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

—Ya no necesito recuperar ningún honor. Sé quién soy y no necesito de la aprobación de esa gente.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Tío y sobrino intercambiaron una mirada repleta de afecto y no necesitaron decirse nada para comprender que ambos estaban en paz con sus destinos. Prudence, quien los había estado observando en la distancia, pareció darse cuenta de que era un buen momento para reunirse con ellos y acudió a su encuentro con la sonrisa en los labios. Phineas fue un poco duro con ella, pero esa mañana le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. La pobre pareció turbada y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acabar con aquel breve silencio.

—Ya ve que su sobrino está casi recuperado —Dijo, aferrándose a la mano de su esposo—. En cuanto se restablezca por completo, nos mudaremos a la casa de mis padres a las afueras a la espera de que la guerra termine.

—Y entonces, te haremos abuelo —Añadió Marius con picardía, haciendo que su mujer se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—¡Marius!

—Es verdad. ¿No te hace ilusión?

—Ni un poco. Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo.

Por supuesto, internamente Phineas se moría por ver crecer nuevas ramas en el árbol de los Black, nacidas de las cenizas de un renegado que había demostrado ser mucho más que un simple squib mientras buscaba el honor perdido.

**FIN**


End file.
